


专注于屁股

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 没别的，就是干。





	专注于屁股

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Popcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcat/gifts).



Jim被Spock抓着屁股如同火炬一样举起来的时候还不知道发生了什么事。他的衣服原本被自己卷起来堪堪挂在胸口，淡色的胸毛被瓦肯人的口水梳理得一绺一绺整整齐齐。他的裤子早就不知所踪，Jim怀疑自己可能是光着屁股被推进卧室的。人类的视线从不知何时挂上了床头灯的上衣处扫过，捕捉到了柜子脚边的揉成一团的内裤。Spock的全套衣物正在远处的椅子上整齐叠放着，远远看上去像是一小块方形的豆腐。这不公平。他心想。即使Spock会负责所有善后工作，但是申请额外制服的时候被后勤官骂的总是他。

Spock细长干燥的手指扣着Jim白生生的臀肉，稳稳当当地放下人类微不足道的身躯，顺带展示自己鼓囊囊的手臂肌肉。他的下身器官也鼓鼓囊囊的，粘液顺着柱身蜿蜒，在灯光下反射水光。Spock时不时蹭过Jim的臀缝，或重或轻的摩擦配合着面无表情的瓦肯人，一本正经地引导着人类发出喘息呻吟。Jim的臀瓣从瓦肯人的指缝间泄漏而出，撅起的屁股向后试探着寻找更多的压力。

Jim蹬着腿支撑起自己，试图从他并不明晰的禁锢中挣扎，然后被瓦肯人压着正面倒在床铺上。柔软的枕头拯救了他的鼻子，Jim的双脚交缠着Spock的在毯子里胡乱扭动。瓦肯人拍了拍人类的屁股，响亮干脆的声音使得人类笑了起来。他支着胳膊肘转过脑袋，乱糟糟的头发下蓝色的眼睛蒙着一层水雾，脸上的红晕一路蔓延到胸口。Jim的嘴唇肿得厉害，Spock想起上一个登陆任务追着舰长锲而不舍地跑了20.5分钟的蜜蜂。

从医疗湾脱身后又被大副扛进卧室的舰长被自己的手下一脑袋摁进了床垫中，Jim沉闷的大叫在空气中徘徊。Spock细细啃咬着人类主动凑到脸前的两瓣嫩肉，粗糙的舌头划拉出一道道水渍。Jim的膝盖颤巍巍地抵着床铺，导致他的屁股也在瓦肯人的眼睛下晃来晃去，不遗余力地展现着美好的弹性。Spock挺直后背对准入口磨蹭了几下，脑袋清晰回忆起可以预期的快感。Jim抱着枕头发出了快乐的催促声，在坚定的进攻下彻底塌下腰肢毫无骨气地投降。

Spock一点点挪动着，在温热狭窄的空间里推搡着软绵绵的肉壁艰难前行。他的喘息声随着热气送进了人类毛茸茸的耳廓里，吹起一片红晕。Jim恍惚间觉得他们正在一座颠簸的小山丘上开着车库里年久失修的老爷车吭哧吭哧地前进，小石子不断在轮胎下尖叫着，缓慢移动的风景在失控的情绪中变得模糊。排气管不断喷出黑漆漆的烟雾，马达传来嗡嗡的抖动声，带起Jim身体深处的一片瘙痒。Jim浑身发软，向后贴着Spock哼哼唧唧，浑身的汗水胡乱蹭在Spock的胸膛。Spock的节奏渐渐加快，撞击着Jim的身体像是攻击通向敌人大本营的城门。Jim的叫嚷声变得单调，似乎退回了没有表达能力的婴儿时期，他蜷缩在Spock的身体下，他们的呼吸交融在一起，似乎心跳与血液的流动也逐渐统一。Jim隐约听到了风吹麦浪，闻到了泥土干燥的腥气。一些辛辣的气味逐渐覆盖了他幻想中不明不白的风景，他看到了更为高耸的山丘向他倒下，高温的土块拥抱着他向下坠落。

Jim的手被Spock抓住固定在床上，瓦肯人的手指向内扣住他的掌心，似乎想从人类软绵绵的手掌里抠出什么凭证。Jim的手掌里只有皱巴巴的床单，他拱起屁股，顶着Spock的重量试图依靠摩擦解决自己的欲望。瓦肯人解放了Jim的一只手，触碰到自己的一瞬间包裹着入侵者的身体绷得紧梆梆的。Spock欣然解除了自己的克制，带着人类向前冲刺，他们在撞上墙壁之前急刹，然后又被Spock的动作带得疾速后退，像是在和理智以及羞耻比赛，又或者全然无视了周遭的一切任由本能掌控自己。

Jim带着一手粘液握紧了Spock窄瘦的臀部，他的拇指隔着皮肤在骨头上划了一个圈，接着向自己后退的屁股上推挤。人类的喊叫被瓦肯人吃进嘴巴里，连带着滑腻的舌头以及带着血腥味的嘴唇。Spock拉着人类的下身，Jim被提起来，他的脖子几乎要折在自己的床上。这大概会是最快乐的一次重聚性爱，或者最丢脸的舰长死亡事件。Jim慌忙撑着自己的上半身，在那之前Spock已经从上往下顶进了Jim的身体，探测针深入洞穴，以检修探测舰长的身体深处藏了何种瓦解逻辑的秘密。他把自己合乎逻辑的小探测器射进了Jim的肠道里，Jim断断续续的喘息声宣告了短期任务的圆满完成。

Spock的手松开了，暴露出Jim屁股上红红紫紫的指痕。他暂时抛弃了愧疚，侧身倒在人类的身边。Jim的身体辐射出较高的温度，额前的汗水滴在眼角，使得他眯起了眼睛，并渐渐放松进入睡眠状态。Spock的左手顺着Jim的胳膊与床单的缝隙挤了进去，向上弯曲，然后向自己拉拢。他们拥抱在一起，两具疲惫的身躯，一个安眠的夜晚。

 


End file.
